Story Of My Life
by deanambrosechick
Summary: Crystal Orton takes her best friend to wrestlemania and meets up with her brother Randy Orton. While being at Mania, she sees Roman Reigns. A man she knows she could never have, but little does she know, he wants her just the same. (Multiple pairings and OC's - Roman Reigns/OC - Dean Ambrose/OC & Seth Rollins/OC) and other Superstars/Pairings
1. Hello There

So this is my first Wrestling story. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own wwe or any of the wrestlers.

"Christina? Where are you?" I yelled for my best friend.

"In here." she said. I walk into her room and smiled.

"Happy birthday." I said and handed her and envelope. She smiled and opened it and scream so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Oh my god these are Wrestlemania tickets." She said and jump up and down in her spot.

"Yes they are thanks to my brother."

"This is awesome. We are gonna have fun."

"Of course we are. Plus we are gonna be backstage."

"What? How?" She asked

"My brother works for the wwe."

"What? Who is your brother?" She asked

"Randy Orton."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your brother is Randy Orton."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this before."

"Never came up I guess."

"Oh my god, thank you, you're the best." She said and hug me.

"Don't thank me, thank Randy." I said

* * *

Me and Christina walk through the doors of the Wells Fargo Arena and show our backstage passes.

"I can't believe were backstage."

"Amazing isn't it." I said.

"Crystal. Randy is right there."

"Randy." I yelled and wave at him. He turn around and smiled.

"Crystal." He yelled and ran towards us.

"Hey Randy, how's it going?" I said

"It's so good to see you." He said and hug me.

"You too Randy. Oh this is my friend Christina. The one you got tickets for."

"Hi Randy." She said. Randy was staring at her and smiled. He grab her hand and kiss it.

"Pleasure to meet you Christina." He said, making her blush.

"Stop flirting with her Randy." I said and laugh.

"Come on I will give you both a tour before the show starts.

* * *

"This is the girls locker room. Down the hall is the Authority office." Randy said.

"The Authority? You mean like Triple H and Stephanie McMahon?" Christina asked

"Yes. Them." He said

"You have to introduce me to them please Randy."

"Okay. Okay." He said and laugh. He knock on their door and waited. The door opened and out walk Triple H.

"Hey Randy."

"Sorry to bother you, Hunter. I hope you weren't busy."

"Not at all. What can I do for you."

"I have a fan here that would like to meet you, and Stephanie, this is Christina Miller."

"It's nice to meet you Christina."

"I can't believe I'm meeting you." She said and laugh.

"Where is Stephanie?" Randy asked

"She isn't here now. She will be later." Hunter said and turn to me, "Oh my god, Crystal?" He asked.

"Hey Hunter." I said and hug him.

"You grown up girl. Last time I seen you, you were only five years old." He said

"Time flys bye."

"How old are you now?" He asked

"I just turn thirty one." I said

"Well it's nice to see you again."

"You to Hunter." I said.

"Well I let you all go. Have fun watching the show tonight." He said and went back into his office.

"He's really nice." Christina said

"He really is. Come on I will show you around some more." Randy said.

"You two go ahead I need to use the bathroom."

"Are you sure you know your way around here." Randy asked

"Yes I use to work here before Randy." I said

"Okay. Come on Christina." Randy said and walk away with her. I shook my head and headed towards a restroom. I stop dead in my tracks when I saw him. The most gorgeous, sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes on. Roman Reigns. Yes I'd admit I watch wrestling just for him but no one needs to know that. He was perfect in everyway. He was tall, build, his hair was dark and long, he had tattoos, he was perfection. I suddenly saw him turning his head and we made eye contact. He smirk at me and it made me blush. I watch him say something to his buddies, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins and they were making their way over towards me until someone had to talk to me.

"Holy shit, Crystal?." I turned around and smiled.

"Oh my god John." I said and hug him. John Cena was Randy bestfriend. I haven't seen him in a very long time.

"I didn't know you'd be here tonight." John said.

"Yeah i'm here with my friend. Plus I wanted to see Randy." I said

"Well it's get to see you." He said

"You too." I said

"John." I heard someone yelled. I look over and saw Nikki Bella with her sister and Daniel Bryan.

"I have to go. Later." He said and walk away. I shook my head and turn around only to bump into someone.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry." I said and look up. It was him. It was Roman and he was with Dean and Seth.

"It's okay. Are you a new diva here?" He asked

"Oh no. I'm not a diva. I'm here with my friend and to visit my brother. He's a wrestler."

"Oh and who is that may I ask."

"Randy Orton." I said

"Your related to Orton. I didn't know he had a beautiful sister." He said and it made me blush.

"And I didn't know my brother work with good looking men." I said and went red, "oh god I can't believe I just said that."

"You find us good looking huh." He said and smirk, "You got a name baby girl."

"Um, it's Crystal."

"It's nice to meet you Crystal, I'm Roman Reigns, these are my buddies, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins."

"Oh I know. I watch wrestling boys." I said and smiled.

"Crystal." I heard shouting and saw Randy coming towards us with Christina.

"Hey Orton, didn't know you had a sister." Dean said.

"Yes I do and she's off limits." He said, getting in front of me.

"Randy these guys were just being nice." I said and kept my eyes on Roman. He look over and smiled at me.

"Wow your The Shield." Christina said and I laugh.

"Yes we are pretty lady." Dean said.

"Guys this is my friend Christina." I said.

"Nice to meet you Christina." Seth said and smiled at her, making her blush. I look over at Randy and saw that he was getting mad.

"Hey bro why don't we look around more." I said

"Sure." Randy said. I turn around and look at Roman.

"I'll see you around." I said.

"I sure hope so baby girl." He said and smiled. I smield as well and walk away with Randy and Christina.

* * *

Okay that's the first part of my story.

Yes my chapters are gonna be short but i'm gonna have lots of chapter!

R&R PLEASE!


	2. He's Your Honey

Here's Chapter Two.

"It's starting soon, let's go find our seats." Christina said

"Okay. Okay." I said as we headed towards our seats.

"So did Randy tell you whose all wrestling tonight?" Christina asked.

"Yeah. Daniel Bryan vs Triple H, winner enters the wwe world heavyweight title match against my brother and Batista, also Brock Lesnar vs The Undertaker, John Cena vs Bray Wyatt, there's a fatal four way match for the tag team titles, there's a divas match for the titles, some sort of memorial battle royal and The Shield vs Kane and The new age outlaws."

"Which your honey is in." Christina said and giggled.

"My honey?" I asked

"Yeah the one who was talking to you early, Roman Reigns."

"He's not my honey Christina." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Oh please I saw the way you both were looking at each other."

"Me and him wouldn't happen anyways, I mean someone like me can never have someone like Roman Reigns." I said

"Come on who are you fooling. I know for a fact Roman likes you. The guy couldn't keep his eyes off you the entire time we were talking to them."

"Okay, okay your right but me and him will never work Christina."

"Why not?" She asked

"Cause he's always on the road and besides I have a busy life as well."

"What? Being a make-up artist?"

"Yes. I travel around the world too." I said. Suddenly the nights all went out in the arena and it was starting.

"Look let's forget about this conversation okay." I said to her and she nodded her head. I watch as Lillian Garcia walk into the ring and out came the new age outlaws.

"Looks like your honey match is up first." Christina said and I look over at her and frown. The new age outlaws were talking when suddenly the shield started.

"The following is a six man tag team contest schedule for one fall. Introducing first weighing in at a combine weight of seven hundred and seven pounds, the team of the united states champion Dean Ambrose, along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, The Shield." Lillian announced. I look around and saw Roman. He was standing on the barricade and raised his hands. I look over and saw his buddies as well. They got off the barricades and walk towards the ring. They climb into the ring and waited for their opponents.

"God look at Seth. He's so hot." Christina said. I look up at Roman again. Looks like he was looking around for someone. His eyes found mine in the crowd and he smiled. I smiled back and waved at him.

"Yeah not your honey my ass." Christina said. I push her playfully and laugh. The match finally started and The Shield was kicking ass. I watch as Dean and Seth put The New Age Outlaws on Roman shoulder and they Triple Power Bomb them on to the mat, winning their match. I stood up and cheer for them.

"They won Christina." I said, as a clap.

"I can see that." She said and laugh. The Shield made their way around their fans shaking their hands. I watch as Roman talk to one of the security guards, passing him something and patting him on the back. He started to walk over to me and I started getting butterflies in my stomach. He smiled at me and then wink, climbing over the barricade. The other boys follow him into the crowd.

"Man the boy has it bad for you." Christina said. I laugh and shook my head.

"Miss, this is for you." A security guard said and handed her a paper. He walk away and I frown, looking down at the paper in my hand.

"What do you think it is?" Christina asked. I opened the paper and gasp. It was a letter from Roman.

"It's from Roman." I said.

**"I think we should get to know each other more. I'll come find you after the show."  
**

"Yeah he definitely has it bad for you." Christina said and laugh.

* * *

After the show, we went back stage and I spotted Randy.

"Hey bro." I said and hug him.

"Hey you two enjoy the show."

"We sure did. Especially when The Shield was out." Christina said and fan herself, "Those boys are hot." She said. I just laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Their idiots if you ask me." Randy said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"They just are bad guys okay. Not to mention that Dean guy."

"Well Seth seems nice to me. Even Roman." Christina said

"Roman is the worst." Randy said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He's a player Crystal and you need to stay away from him." Randy said and walk away.

"A player? There's no way Crystal." Christina said, "I see the way Roman looks at you. Randy has to have it all wrong."

"Yeah sure. I have to use the bathroom." I said and walk away. I went inside and look into the mirror, "Christina is right. Randy has to be wrong." I said to myself. I turn on the water and wash my hands. When I was done, I walk out and found Roman standing there.

"Hi." He said and walk towards me. I bite my lip and smiled.

"Hi. Did you see where Christina went?" I asked.

"Seth took her. She told me to tell you later." He said. I just shook my head and laugh.

"That girl has a crush on him." I said, "Your match was awesome by the way."

"Thank you." He said, "So did you get my note." He asked

"I did. So you wanna get to know me better huh." I asked and smiled.

"I really do." He said, grabbing my hand, "Would you like to join me for dinner and we can talk as well." He asked. Suddenly what Randy said came to her mind 'He's a player Crystal, you need to stay away from him.'

"I don't know if I can. I'm very busy tonight." I lied.

"I won't take no for an answer Crystal." He said, moving closer to her. I look up into his eyes and gasp. God what is this man doing me, "Please."

"Okay." I said. He smiled and kiss my hand.

"Come on. Will take my car." He said. We walk towards his car, and as he was opening the door, I heard Randy.

"Crystal." He said and came running towards me, "What the hell are you doing?" He said and grab my arm. He pull me behind him and glare at Roman, "Stay the hell away from sister, Reigns."

"I'm pretty sure your sister is big enough to do what she wants Randall." He said and smirk.

"Randy, you need to stop this please." I said. Randy turn around and stare at her.

"You are coming with me, let's go." He said, but I pull my hand from his.

"I'm not going with you Randy." I said.

"Your not going with him. You do remember me telling about him right."

"Yes and I don't believe it."

"He's probably lying to you." He said.

"Why are you being like this. I mean you were the same way when I dated Phil for awhile."

"Phil? You dated Punk?" Roman asked

"Yes but that's not important right now. Look I know your worry about me, and you need to protect me, but you need to stop it. I love you Randy but I need to do stuff on my own." I said. Randy shook his head and hug her.

"Please just be careful with him. I don't wanna see you get hurt okay."


	3. Dinner and Talking

Here's the next chapter!

Roman park into a building and climb out, coming to my side to open my door.

"Thank you." I said and grab his hand.

"Your welcome." He said. I look up at the building and smiled.

"Pizza?" I asked

"Yes. This is the best pizza place in town and well I thought this place would be fine for us to have some privacy."

"Privacy huh?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't want anyone to interrupt us." He said, as we walk into the building.

"Roman. It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Anthony."

"And who is this lovely woman?" He asked

"Anthony, I'd like for you to meet Crystal, Crystal this is a good friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you Anthony."

"You to darling. Come I will bring you both to your table." He said. Me and Roman followed him and sat down, "Here's some menu's, take your time ordering." He said and walk away.

"He seems nice." I said.

"Yeah. He's been friends with me and family for a while." He said. I smiled and look down at my menu, "Do you know what you want?"

"I don't know. I mean everything looks good."

"I think we should have the special. It's really good."

"Okay. Let's get that." I said. Roman smiled and called over Anthony.

"Anthony we will both take the special." He said. Anthony smiled and walk away, "So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to know about me." I said and smiled.

"I'm sure there is. How come you never became a wrestler like Randy?" He asked

"Just wasn't for me." I said

"What do you do? If you don't mind me asking."

"I travel and do make-up for celebrities." I said

"Really? That's cool. Which celebrities make-up have you done?"

"Let's see Angelina Jolie, Kate Winslet, Katy Perry, lots more."

"Wow that's awesome."

"Yeah I really do love my job. Plus the travelling is good."

"Yes it's good sometimes. The fans are crazy." He said and laugh.

"Especially the girls huh." I said. He stop laughing and look up at me.

"The girls? I never really notice." He said

"What? Why not? Look at you." I said and blush, "I mean I don't blame them." I said. I look up at them and saw that he was smiling at me.

"You find me hot don't you." He said. I blush even redder and smiled.

"Yes. You're a very attractive man." I said. Our food finally came and we eat in quite. I really wanted to know if what Randy told me is true. Is Roman really a player?

"What's on your mind, beautiful." Roman asked

"Um, just something my brother told me tonight."

"About me?" He asked. I look up at Roman and nod my head.

"He told me I should stay away from you."

"I know."

"He also told me you are a player." I said

"I was but that is all behind me now. I have changed." He said.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes. You do believe me right." He asked

"Yes of course."

"You don't seem so sure though."

"I do. I just think Randy is being this way cause he's so protective of me." I said

"Do you want this to work between us."

"Yes." I said. He smiled and grab my hand.

"Me too."

* * *

Roman drove me to my apartment. He help me out of my car and walk me upstairs.

"Well this is me." I said, turning around to face him.

"I had a great time." He said

"Me too. I hope we can do it again sometime." I said.

"Same here." He said, and moved closer to me. His hand came up and touch my cheek. His lips came closer to mine. Oh my god he is going to kiss me. Suddenly I heard giggling coming from my apartment and Roman pulled back. 'No, no don't stop.'

"Someone is in your apartment." He said

"Yeah that's Christina. She lives with me." I said, unlocking the door. We both walk inside and what I saw made my eyes pop out. There on my couch was Christina making out with my brother.

"What the hell is going on." I yelled. Christina scream, as Randy fell off of her and landed on the floor.

"Crystal, I didn't know you would be back soon."

"Obviously." I said and turn my head towards Randy, "My best friend Randy, what are you thinking."

"I could ask you the same thing about your buddy there." Randy said.

"You don't wanna piss me off now Randall." Roman said.

"What you gonna do about it huh?" Randy asked and push Roman.

"Stop Randy." I said, and came in between him and Roman.

"Why can't you listen to anything I say. He's a fucking player, Crystal."

"You are pushing my buttons Randall." Roman said.

"No he's not." I said, "We spoke while having dinner and he told me that's all in the past."

"And you believe him." Randy said

"Yes I do." I said. Randy look down at me and shook his head.

"Your making a big mistake Crystal. And when he breaks your heart, do not come crying to me." He said and storm out of my building. Christina got up and went into her room. I started to feel my eyes get all teary and I covered my eyes. I felt Roman grab me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Roman said.

"It's not your fault. Randy just likes to be protective of me."

"I understand. I have sisters and protect them too." He said. I pulled away from Roman and look up at him. He smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry baby girl." He said, leaning in and kiss my tears away. I was suddenly getting hot and those butterflies in my stomach are back. Roman forehead was against mine, our lips barely touching. His hands were now on my ass and I giggled.

"What?" He asked, amused by me giggling.

"Your hands are on my butt." I said and laugh but suddenly stop when Roman lips found mine. I moan against his mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. He growl against my lips and push me against the wall behind me. I wrap my legs around his waist and moan some more.

"Baby, we need to stop." He said, pulling away.

"Why, it was getting good." I said, making him laugh.

"I know I just want our first time to be special, plus if we did that now it would be too soon."

"Yeah your right." I said and kiss his cheek. He put me down and walk to my door.

"Where is your cell phone." He asked. I ran into my living room, grab my phone and handed to him, "You have my number now. Call me or text me anytime."

"I will." I said. He smiled and kiss me again.

"Goodnight gorgeous."

"Goodnight." I said and watch him leave. I shut the door behind me and sigh. I went to bed and dream about my sexy Samoan man.

* * *

That's that chapter

R&R PLEASE!


	4. Heading To Detroit

_Here's my next chapter_

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face. That kiss last night was still on my mind. I still couldn't believe Roman wanted me. I suddenly grab my phone and text Roman.

'Good morning handsome.' - me

'Morning beautiful.' - roman

'I miss you.' - me

'Same here beautiful. I can't wait to kiss you again.' - roman

'I can't wait either.' - me

'I have to go to the gym but I will text you later okay.' - roman

'Okay. You have a good day.' - me

'You too baby girl.' - roman

I smiled and got up. I took a fast shower and headed to the kitchen. I played some music and started cooking breakfast. I started humming and dancing.

"Cooking breakfast?"

"Ahhhh." I scream and turn around seeing Christina standing there, "My God Christina, you scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry." She said and went to the fridge and grab some orange juice. It was dead silent. None of us were talking. I had to say something.

"I'm sorry." I said. She turn around and frown.

"Sorry about what?" She asked.

"How I reacted last night. If you wanna be with my brother, then I understand."

"I do but he doesn't."

"What? Please tell me my brother wasn't just using you?" I asked

"No, no. It was not like that. We talk on the phone last night and he said he wasn't looking for a realtionship now."

"Oh." I said.

"It's okay. I'm gonna move onto someone who does want a relationship."

"And who might that be." I asked.

"Seth." Christina said and smiled.

"I knew you like him." I said and smiled.

"So how did your date with Roman go last night.?" She asked.

"It was great. We went for pizza, we talk, he drove me back here." I said and smiled.

"There is something else, isn't there?" She asked

"He kiss me." I said and giggled. Christina scream and hug me.

"Oh my god. How was it." She asked.

"It was amazing. I think their was tongue also, i'm not sure."

"I told you he had it bad for you." She said and hug me again, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"So Seth invited me to come with him on the road."

"Shut up. That's awesome."

"I know. I have two plane tickets to Detroit and I want you to come as well."

"What? I can't. You know my life is here in Philadelphia."

"What life, Crystal? Your hardly here. Your always travelling. Plus if you come, you will see Roman more."

"I do want to see him."

"Then come." She said.

"Alright. Alright. I will come." I said

* * *

We finally landed in Detroit. And I was nervous as hell. I was gonna go on the road with the wwe. I was going to see Roman more often.

"You look nervous girl. Just relax." Christina said.

"I'm sorry. I just miss him."

"I think you should surprise him."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you should show up at his hotel room."

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yes seriously."

"So i just go up and knock on his door and say surprise." I said

"No. It's gotta be better than that." Christina said and dial a number on her cell phone, "Hey it's me. Yeah were in Detroit now. Look Crystal needs our help. She wants to surprise Roman. Can you distract him someone and find away to get his hotel key? Yes that's perfect Seth. Okay we will see you later." She said and hung up her phone, "Seth is gonna meet us later with Roman key, just leave the rest to me."

* * *

"Okay you girls need to hurry." Seth said, and handed the key to Roman room, "I have to head back down now. Please hurry." He said and walk away. Me and Christina enter Roman room and look around.

"Okay you have the dress, go change while I do the rest." She said. I nodded my head and enter the bathroom. I was still nervous. How was Roman going to act seeing me here. Was he going to be mad that i'm in his hotel room without asking him? I shook my head and change into my dress. My dress was red. It came just above my knees, the back was opened. I put some light make-up on and then my shoes. I spray some body mist on me then head back out to Christina.

"How do I look?" I asked. She turned around and whistle.

"Girl you are so getting laid tonight."

"Christina." I shouted, "I am not sleeping with Roman tonight."

"Why not? He's a handsome guy, your beautiful. Do the deed."

"No. Me and Roman are taking it slow."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I really like him Chris, and I feel like taking it slow is the right option."

"Wow. You love him."

"What? Don't be silly. I'm not there yet. Plus it's too soon. We just met."

"So. Have you not heard love at first sight."

"I don't believe in that." I said.

"I think he loves you."

"Roman doesn't love me, Christina."

"I think he does. That boy is in loveeeee with you." She said and laugh. I laugh with her and heard a knock on the door. Christina went to answer it. It was a waiter, bringing in a tray of food.

"How did you get this all here so fast." I asked.

"I have friends." She said, "Okay everything is set. I'm gonna head down and find Seth. Good luck." She said and left me alone.

* * *

Okay up next is the surprise.

Sorry this chapter was short!

R&R PLEASE!


	5. Author's Note!

Hey everyone. I'm just writing this for you all to let you know there won't be another update until Wednesday or Thursday. I will be away for two days.

Take Care! See You All Wednesday!


	6. Surprise!

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Warning it is gonna get hot!

Roman Pov:

"Man I really thought I lost my hotel key." I said and got off the elevator with Seth and Christina.

"Well you didn't. Look I think you need some rest. I will talk to you tomorrow." Seth said and pick up Christina. She squeal has he put her over his shoulder, "Me and this lovely girl have some talking to do." He said and walk away. I just laugh and walk into my room. When I walk inside, I smell something delicious. I frown and put my bags down and look around the corner. I saw a table set for two and a waiter.

"Good evening sir." He said.

"Okay I'm gonna ask you something buddy and it better be the truth. What the hell are you doing in my hotel room?" I asked. The guy look nervous and he should be. I was two seconds a way of kicking his ass.

"Well, I'm waiting buddy." I said.

"Because of me."

I turned around and saw Crystal standing there. "Surprise." She said. My god she look stunning. That dress. Those legs. Man I wanna rip that dress off of her right now.

"Roman? Are you okay?" She asked. I moved towards her fast and grab her, kissing her with so much passion. I felt her hand run up into my hair as I moved my hands towards her ass. Suddenly someone clear their throat and I pulled away from her. I look up and saw that the waiter was still standing there.

"I'm sorry dude but when your girl shows up looking like this and you have miss her a lot, I have to show her a nice welcoming." I said and smiled down at Crystal.

"That's alright sir. If you both are ready to eat I could serve you." He said. I leaned down and whisper in Crystal ear.

"Oh I'm hungry, just not for food." I said. I watch, no more like felt her shiver under my touch. Crystal frown at me and playfully push me. We both sat down and started to eat.

* * *

Crystal Pov:

After we ate, the waiter left and we sat on the sofa in the living room.

"I'm glad you here." Roman said. I look up at him and smiled.

"Me too." I said.

"What made you decide to come."

"Seth invited Christina to come along with him and he gave her an extra one for me. I agree to come because I wanted to see you."

"So are you saying your coming on the road with me?" He asked

"I am. I mean my job is on hold for now but I miss you. I know we just started dating but when you left, I miss you even more."

"I miss you to baby girl." He said and grab my hand, pulling me into his lap. I smile and lean in kissing his lips.

"I wanted to ask also. How did you get into my hotel room."

"Seth and Christina help me. Seth distract you, took your key card so I can get in."

"I knew I didn't lose it." He said. I giggled and kiss him again. I was suddenly being push down into the sofa, Roman lips found my neck. I moan softly, my hands gripping his hand. I needed to stop this, this was too much to handle.

"Baby, we need to stop." I said. Roman stop kissing my neck and look into my eyes.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked.

"No. It was great. I just think we should still take things slow."

"Okay. How slow?" He asked, making me laugh.

"Meaning no sex. Not yet okay. I want our first time to be special but we could do other stuff."

"Like what." He asked. I smiled and got under him and grab his hand. We both walk into the bedroom, I push him down on the bed and straddle him.

"I want you to make me cum, but I want you to do it with your mouth." I said. Roman groans and falls back on the bed.

"Baby are you trying to kill me here. You can't say those things and expect me not to be hard." He said. I got up in front of him and slowly took my dress off. He watch my every move. He lick his lips as I was standing in front of him in just my panties and bra. I heard Roman growl and it send chills down my back. He grab me and lay me on the bed. He look up at me and smirk, slowly pulling my bra down. I felt him slowly caress my tits and I moan softly. He started to suck on them, and I grip his hand, "Romannnn."

"What baby? What do you want?" He asked

"I need your mouth on my pussy please." I said. He smirk and started kissing my stomach, then my inner thighs, and then his finger was inside me.

"Baby." I moan louder.

"You like that baby girl."

"Yes, yes don't stop." I said. Suddenly I felt his mouth of my pussy.

"Oh god Roman." I said and through my head back. He grip my legs and pulled me closer to his face.

"God baby you taste amazing." He said and continue to lick my pussy. I grip his hair and grind into his face.

"Don't stop Roman." I said. He kept licking and sucking and god did it feel good. I could feel myself getting close to cumming, "Roman I'm so close." I said and I heard him growl.

"Cum for me baby girl." He said and I cried his name out loud.

"Romannnnnn." I yelled and cum hard. He groans louder as he suck and lick my cum all up. I had my eyes close and was taking deep breaths. I felt the bed move and opened my eyes. Roman was looking down at me, smiling.

"Hey." He said and kiss my lips.

"Hi." I said against our lips. I was suddenly yawning and I felt like sleeping.

"Get some sleep, okay."

"What about you? I wanna pleasure you now."

"Don't worry about me. Tonight was all about you." He said and pulled down the blankets, "Get under the blankets baby."

"I need to get into my pajamas." I said.

"Where's your bag?" He asked. I pointed towards my bag and Roman went over and opened it. My eyes widen as he hold up something I forgot that was in my bag.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this in here."

"Oh my god this is embarrassing." I said and cover my eyes. I can't believe I forgot about my dildo in my bag. I felt the bed move again, and Roman moved my hands from my face.

"Baby. Don't be embarrass." He said, "Besides next time we have to use that." He said and smirk. I just laugh and pulled him into a kiss. We broke apart and I stare into his eyes. I caress his face and smiled.

"I'm glad I came." I said.

"Me too. You were soaking wet." He said and I slap him playfully.

"Roman. I meant came here to see you, you dork." I said and laugh.

"Oh I'm a dork huh." He said and started tickling me.

"No. No. Stop."

"Then say sorry." He said

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." I said. He stop and kissed me.

"Raise your arms." He said. I did what he ask, and he took my dress off. He place my nightgown on and smiled, "This nightgown looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you." I said and got under the blankets, "You gonna lie with me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and strip down to just his boxers. He climb in with me and we snuggle.

"I'm glad your here Crystal."

"Me too, Roman."

"Goodnight baby girl."

"Goodnight."

* * *

That's that chapter.

R&R PLEASE!


	7. What Went Wrong!

This chapter is all Seth & Christina.

Okay Roman & Crystal as well.

Enjoy!

Christina Pov:

Seth walk inside his hotel room and place me down. He shut his hotel door and moved towards me.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Water, please." I said. Seth smiled and walk to the kitchen. I sat down on the sofa and look around. I was so nervous. I was finally alone with Seth and I was getting butterflies in my stomach.

"Here you go." He said and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thank you." I said and grab the bottle, "Do you think everything went okay with Roman and Crystal."

"I hope so. When we landed in Detroit last night, Roman couldn't stop thinking about Crystal. Dean wanted to kick his ass." He said and laugh.

"Yeah Crystal was happy. She was cooking. She never cooks." I said and laugh. Seth smiled and moved closer to her.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. I look up at him and nodded my head, "Okay, I'm gonna come out and say this. I like you. When I first met you the day of Wrestlemania, I was in awe of you. Your beautiful, funny, caring and perfect. I like you a lot Christina and..." I didn't let him finish and kiss him. He fell back into the sofa and wrap his hands around me. I push my tongue into his mouth and he moan. His hands went to my ass and he grab it, making me giggled. He smiled against our mouths and pull away.

"I love that sound." He said and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I like you too by the way." I said and smiled.

"Good. I wanna take you out." Seth said

"You do huh. Where you wanna take me?" I asked.

"Anywhere you wanna go."

"Good cause I know the perfect place." I said and grab his hand.

"You wanna go now?" He asked

"Yes. Come on handsome."

* * *

Seth Pov:

I stood in front of the building and smiled. I had no idea Christina would pick this place.

"So are you up for it?" She asked

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would pick bowling."

"Are you kidding me? This is the best sport to play ever."

"Is bowling a sport?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Come on, let's go so I can kick your ass." She said and laugh dragging me inside. We grab some bowling shows and play some rounds. Man did she really kick my ass.

"Now that was freaking fun." She said. I just laugh and grab her hand.

"Come on let's go eat somewhere. I'm hungry." I said

* * *

Christina Pov:

"Thanks for a great time Seth. You do know how to show a girl a great time."

"Well I try." He said. He stop and grab my hand, "I really like you Christina."

"I like you too Seth." I said and lean up and kiss him. God I love kissing this man.

"Well isn't this cute."

We both pulled away from the kiss and saw Randy standing there with Eva Marie.

"Orton." Seth said

"I see it didn't take long for you to move on to someone else."

"What is he talking about?" Seth asked

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? That night in the hotel room meant nothing."

"What is he talking about?" Seth asked

"I'm talking about me and he, making out in the hotel room in Philadelphia."

"You two are together?" Seth asked

"No." I said.

"Why don't you ask Roman and Crystal. They saw the whole thing."

"I don't know what your problem is. You said to me on the phone that night, that you weren't looking for a relationship."

"Randy who cares about this bitch, let's go fuck now." Eva said.

"Bitch you better back off." I said, getting into her face.

"Why don't you make me." Eva yelled. Suddenly a door opened, Crystal and Roman appeared.

"What's with all the screaming." Crystal asked.

"Why don't you ask them now Seth."

"Ask us what?" Crystal asked

"That you both seen me and Christina together, in Philadelphia."

"Randy." Crystal said and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She was supposed to be mine." He said

"Bro your drunk, you just need to go get some rest."

"Fuck this shit. You can have her." Randy said to Seth and left with Eva Marie.

"I'm sorry you guys, I never seen him act this way."

"It's my fault." I said

"I can't believe you wanted to be with him." Seth said

"Yes I did. I won't lie." I said

"Christina, you were with him in Philadelphia before you came here."

"I know. But nothing was even going on with me and Randy."

"Did you decide to come on the road for Randy or me."

"What? How can you ask me that Seth. I came for you."

"I'm sorry I'm just having a hard believing that."

"It's the truth Seth." I said and got closer to him, "I care about you. Please don't be mad."

"I just need to take a walk." He said and left. I started to tear up and felt Crystal hug me.

"Crystal. Bring her in my room. I'm gonna go find Seth." Roman said

"Sure babe. You might want to change first." Crystal said.

"Right." He said. We enter Roman room and I sat down on a sofa.

"Everything was perfect. Me and Seth talk, we went bowling, had something to eat, we even kiss. Then Randy show up and everything right down hill." I said and cried.

"I'm gonna kick my brother ass." Crystal said

"I really like Seth, Crystal."

"I know you do Chris, he just needs to cool down."

"Okay I'm heading out." Roman said and kiss Crystal head, then gently touch my shoulder, then left.

"Seth will come around. And if he doesn't I'm pretty sure Roman will kick some sense into him."

"I hope your right Crystal."

* * *

R&R PLEASE!

DEAN IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER.


	8. Confessions

Here's the next chapter

Seth Pov:

I rush out back and got some air. I couldn't believe Christina wanted Randy. Randy Orton. I really hated that guy. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Dude. Really." Roman said and grab my smoke and put it out.

"Bro. I needed that."

"What you need is to stop being a bitch and go talk to your woman."

"My woman? She's not my woman. She wants Randy."

"Seth. She is upstairs now crying her eyes out."

"Man this is not my fault."

"Your right and it's not Christina fault either. This is Randy Orton fault."

"Fuck. I hate when your right." I said

"Go talk to her please." Roman said

"Alright. I just wanna have a smoke first."

"No. That shit is bad man." He said

* * *

Christina Pov:

I sat on the hotel sofa and kept thinking what's going on with Seth and Roman. I hated Randy so much right now. This was all his fault. I could have just lost someone really nice.

"Ahhhhhh." I yelled and grab my hair. Suddenly Crystal came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing. I just needed to scream."

"Oh. You feel better?" She asked

"No. I'm not better. I hate your brother so much Crystal. I could lose Seth because of him." I said and cried some more. Crystal came over to me and hug me.

"Everything will be okay. Roman will talk with Seth." She said.

"It just hurts. I like Seth a lot." I said.

"I like you too."

I look behind me and saw Seth standing there with Roman. I stood up and stare at him.

"We need to talk okay. Come." He said and offer me his hand. I took it and left with him.

* * *

Crystal Pov:

I watch as Seth and Christina left. I look at Roman now and smiled.

"I hope those two work out."

"Me too." He said

"I take it your talk with Seth went well."

"Yeah." He said and walk to me. He touch my cheek and lean down and kiss me.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Actually I wanna do something else."

"Oh and what's that?" I asked and suddenly Roman was lifting me over his shoulders and carrying me back into the bedroom. He gently lay me down on the bed and kiss me.

"I wanna make you cum again." He said and started moving down below my pussy. Yup this night is the best.

* * *

Seth Pov:

Me and Christina walk back into my hotel room. We were both quite. Never saying a word.

"There you are man, I have looked for you everywhere." Dean said and then saw Christina, "Oh that's why I couldn't find you. Hello Christina."

"Hey Dean." Christina said

"So now that your here, you wanna go hang with me, Wade and Orton. There will be chicks." He said

"I'm gonna pass man."

"Aw come on bro, there are chicks."

"Sorry Dean but I only wanna be with one woman tonight and she's standing in this room." I said and look over at Christina.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go see if Roman wants too."

"Um, he's probably busy as well." Christina said and giggled. I just had to smile. Her laughing was adorable.

"Why? What's he doing?" Dean asked

"Probably Crystal." She said and I laugh.

"Well okay then, I'm out of here." He said and left.

"Do you really think Crystal and Roman are getting it on?" I asked and laugh. Christina look at me and shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe. I mean they really like each other. They already kiss." She said. She kept talking what all I was focusing on was how beautiful she was. I wanted her as mine. I needed her as mine. I moved towards her and grab her, kissing her passionately. Her hands move up into my hair, my hands moving down to her ass. We both moan and I pick her up and carry her to my room. I place her on the bed and kept kissing her some more.

"I'm sorry." She said and look down at her.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked. Suddenly she started crying and it broke my heart.

"Because I should have told you about me and Randy. I was an idiot and I almost lost you."

"But you didn't lose me. I'm right here." I said

"But you were so mad and you storm out."

"I know and I am so sorry. I never wanna hurt you Christina. That's not my intention." I said. She smiled and kiss me.

"I know you'd never hurt me." She said and touch my face. Suddenly she yawn and I chuckled.

"Are you tired?" I asked

"I am a little."

"Get under the blankets." I said. She got under them with me and we cuddle.

"I'm really glad you decided to come with me on the road."

"Me too." She said as we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Randy Pov:

I had to get my mind of Christina so what better way than fucking some random chick.

"Yes, yes, oh god yes Randy."

"You like that Eva. Let me hear you baby." I said as I fuck her hard.

"God Randy. Your cock feels good." She said and I kept fucking her hard. I slap her ass hard with my hand and she scream loud, cumming hard on my cock. After we fuck, we change and head out to sit with our buddies. Wade was getting head from Summer Rae and then suddenly in walk Dean Ambrose.

"Finally man."

"Sorry I tried getting here faster but I was talking with Seth." He said

"Oh that asshole." I said. I hated Seth Rollins. He took Christina away from me.

"I invited him to come but he wanted to stay with Christina." He said

"What? He's with her now?" I asked

"Yeah. I invited Roman also but he's with your sister."

"Of course he is. I don't know what my sister sees in him."

"Randy he's a good guy. Roman past is in the past. He won't hurt your sister."

"Whatever man." I said and grab a cigarette and went out to the balcony. Christina is with Seth. Their both going to pay, the same with Roman for messing with his sister.

* * *

What do you all think?

R&R Please!


End file.
